PokéJustice
by Luiz4200
Summary: What if Erika finally gets what she deserves for her unfair policy? Spoiler warning for Pokémon Scent-sation.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics about that) or any character from the anime.**

**Poké-Justice**

Charles Goodshow, the head of the Kanto Pokémon League, reunites all local Gym leaders. However, this was not a happy occasion. One of the leaders is there to answer charges of refusing to allow a Pokémon trainer to battle for a badge. Erika, the leader of Celadon Gym, allegedly refused to allow a trainer to battle for the Rainbow Badge because said trainer hates perfumes and she's a perfume manufacturer. All other Gym leaders are there as jurors except for the leader of Veridian Gym, Giovanni, who claimed a conflict of interests as he, among several other businesses, is another perfume manufacturer and therefore he's only there as a viewer.

"Erika of Celadon Gym, the charges pressed against you are very serious." Charles Goodshow says with a tone that shows how serious he is about this. "What do you plead?"

"Not guilty, you Honor." Erika replies.

"You refused to allow a Pokémon trainer to battle for the Rainbow Badge." Charles Goodshow sternly replies. "And the Pokémon League rules state you must accept all challenges."

"Objection." Erika replies. "The rules also gives Gym leaders to estabilish a condition or set of conditions for the challengers to fulfill before having their challenges accepted and the challenger in question didn't fulfill mine."

"True." Charles Goodshow says. "But there are some limitations on which conditions the Gym leaders are allowed to estabilish. And you failed at that."

"With the due respect, you Honor, what makes you believe that?" Erika asks.

"One of these limitations prevents Gym leaders from using this for greedy purposes." Charles Goodshow answers. "And forbiding perfume-haters from battling for a badge fits that category when the Gym leader is a perfume manufacturer."

"Hating perfumes is a sign of insensitivity and Pokémon trainers mustn't be insensitive." Erika argues.

"In that case, let's call the Pokémon trainer known as Ash Ketchum." Charles Goodshow replies.

"Ash?" Erika asks, surprised. "What does he have to do with that?"

"When some Team Rocket members were caught attempting to steal your perfume's secret formula, they claimed to have done it with help from Ash Ketchum, who needed a way into your gym because he was victim of the same injustice you're being accused of doing against the trainer who's accusing you now."

"Does Ash Ketchum know he might be arrested as accomplice of an attempted robbery?" Erica asks.

"That's not so right, Erica." Charles Goodshow answers. "The authorities declared him a victim of manipulative criminals."

Ash enters and then tells how he had to disguise himself to have a chance of battling for the Rainbow Badge. After that, the other Gym leaders (minus Giovanni) go to an isolated room to deliberate.

"Erika has a serious discipline issue." L.T. Surge says.

"How people like her become Gym leaders is the biggest riddle I ever met." Blaine adds.

"Gym leaders must evaluate Pokémon trainers on nothing more than their skills and integrity regarding Pokémon and the league rules." Flint comments.

"Having a personal dislike for a Pokémon trainer is one thing but being too unfair to overcome this is another one." Misty angrily adds.

"I couldn't have said it any better." Sabrina replies.

"She doesn't have the honor of a dignified Gym leader." Koga adds.

After deliberating, the jurors find Erika guilty.

"This Poké-court has no choice but revoke your title as a Gym leader." Charles Goodshow announces. "The Celadon Gym is no longer an official Pokémon League Gym."

Erika leaves the building in shame.

"Now we must pick another gym to sanction." Charles Goodshow says. "Giovanni, the conflict no longer applies, therefore you can state your opinion."

"Thank you." Giovanni replies. "I'd like to suggest A.J.'s gym."

"Any objections?" Charles Goodshow asks and gets only negative responses. "Good. A Nurse Joy will be sent to inspect that gym before approval."

**THE END**

**Did you like my fic. I made it to express my dislike for Erika.**


End file.
